The True Meaning
by Piplup1212
Summary: "It's for Beautifly". That sentence is one of the things that invented Contestshipping. I bet the whole lot of you think that line to be a excuse made by the Drew Hayden, who is too shy to tell May but what if I told you the truth and nothing but the truth? Hmm? Contestshipping oneshot.


**Pokemon oneshot**

**Disclaimer: Pip doesn't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Whenever May and Drew meet up, it's the same thing Drew says before he leaves:<p>

"It's for Beautifly."

It's been a theory he uses it as an excuse, saying it's for Beautifly when in fact, it's for May. Thus, the birth of Contestshipping. Plus their bickering, red and green, and when May visited Sinnoh, a green bandana which you can say is strikingly similar to Drew's hair. You could say it was always hinted that Drew harbors feelings for May and vice versa. Have you ever wanted to know the truth? The whole truth and nothing but the truth? Let me give you a glimpse of it. You could say it's a late Christmas present.

* * *

><p>May was back in Hoenn. She had been in Unova's musicals and sightseeing in Kalos. She had been doing contests in other regions. Recently, Hoenn was 'upgraded' and everything was better than what she said goodbye to. The contests accepted mega evolutions and it was now a thing to wear outfits as your pokemon showed off its appeal. May didn't come back for all the new things. She came for the old too. Her family, her friends, some of her pokemon, and Drew. She had been traveling alone. No Team Rocket and none of the super crazy and dramatic adventures. She'd been gone for six months. Those days gave her time to think. A lot of time to think.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

"May." The brunette turned and saw her rival. Not just her rival, her Hoenn friends, and her family.

"Yeah?" She asked. Her rival smirked and in his hand lay a blood red rose. He gracefully tossed it and with just the same amount of grace, May caught it, a habit she had developed on her journey with her run ins with _him_.

"It's for Beautifly." He said, turning on his heel and walking off. Her cheeks were red, red with frustration. What is with him and giving roses to Beautifly? She asked herself. She used her noodle but couldn't come up with an answer. Her friends giggled, her mother cooed, her brother laughed, and her dad looked ready to kill him.

"Bye guys!" May yelled as she boarded the ship.

"Bye May!" Everyone yelled back.

**End flashback...**

* * *

><p>May walked through the streets on the chilly day. She kicked the snow and shivered. She rubbed her arms for warmth and let out a puff of air in annoyance.<p>

"Why...why of all things must he be-" Just as she was getting to the climax moment in her sentence, a voice sliced through her words.

"Tsk. Tsk. May, talking to yourself? Being alone must have messed up your walnut sized brain more than it already was." A arrogant voice mused. May growled.

"Look... Hayden. If you must know, I wasn't talking to myself, I was simply asking Arceus for an answer." May retorted. Drew raised a brow.

"Since when did you start calling me by my last name?" Drew asked. May snorted.

"Since you've never been straight forward!" May ranted, stalking off. Drew raised a brow.

"What does she mean?" He asked.

"Gah! Now I'm the one consulting with myself... I just did it again!" Drew said in a slight yell. He was thankful for the cold day ordering everyone to stay inside.

* * *

><p>May was sitting along the edge of a frozen lake. She watched her Skitty and Glaceon dance along the shining dance floor. May cracked a slight smile.<p>

"May!" A voice called. May scrambled to her feet. No way would she talk to _him_ if he was going to speak in a poetic form when he leaves. May slowly walked across the frozen water, going to the center.

"May!" Suddenly, he emerged, panting.

"M- May? Get back here!" He yelled. Emerald met sapphire.

"No way Hayden, you are a indirect coward!" She cried.

"May, it's dangerous over there and it's Drew! What do you even mean!?" He yelled. May shook her head and lifted a foot.

"Tell me to get off or take another step and I'll crack this ice!" She yelled. Drew's eyes widened and he let out a breath.

"What is wrong?!" He asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong!?" May screamed.

"You're practically speaking in riddles today!" Drew shouted. May snorted.

"As if you've never done so. Then again, you speak using poetry more!" May yelled. Drew raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, quieter than earlier.

"Oh puh-lease. 'It's for Beautifly'. Every. Freaking. Time." May scoffed. Drew took a step closer cautiously, May's foot lowered as well.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, fear biting him.

"I know what you mean but if you aren't gonna say it," She glared. "I guess I don't want to see or hear you."

"Dang it May! If you aren't going to tell me I guess I'll have to resort to the last thing on my list!" Drew yelled. May raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"What does that mean Hayden?" She asked, searching him with her eyes. He started walking slowly before sprinting cautiously onto the ice. May's foot lowered with every few steps. He was soon right in front of her and her foot right on top of the ice. Her pokemon backed away, chattering in their language.

"Look, if this won't make you tell me I don't know what will." He growled.

"What are you talking about Hayden? You're speaking in riddles aga-" Her words stopped by Drew's lips meeting hers. She widened her eyes in shock and dropped her arms, balling her fists up in rage. After a few seconds she started giving in, closing her eyes, letting her fists relax, and lifting her foot up, something most every girl wishes to do during a kiss, or at least, what May had once seen in a movie. He pulled away, panting with blush evident on his cheeks, to his surprise, May's were perfectly normal but she was panting too.

"Spill it." Drew ordered, grabbing her shoulders.

"It's me, isn't it?" She asked. Her question puzzled Drew.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I finally got my answer." May said.

"What answer?" Drew asked once more.

"I'm your Beautifly." She said. Drew blushed and looked away.

"I admit, you are correct," he said, cooly putting his hands in the pockets of his coats. "I guess the true meaning of my words wouldn't stay hidden forever. How did you figure it out?"

"I've been away for six months. Six freaking months Drew. Alone. I've had time to think." May answered, gracefully putting her foot down.

"So you finally call me Drew? Good to know we're back on a first name basis." Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Well?" May asked. Drew looked at her.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Aren't you gonna toss me a rose and mysteriously leave now?" May asked. Drew gave a amused smirk and shook his head.

"I'll give you the rose but I won't be leaving mysteriously." He said.

"And why is that?" May asked.

"We're traveling together now. What reason would I have to, and I quote, 'mysteriously disappear'?" He asked.

"We aren't traveling together Hayden." May scoffed.

"Back to that, huh? What if I asked you this." Drew said.

"Ask me what?" May asked. Drew leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered:

"Will you officially be my Beautifly?" He pulled away. Once again, sapphire met emerald.

"Oh I dunno..." She teased. Drew rolled his eyes and tossed her a rose which she sniffed once she caught it.

"Oh alright." She said. Drew smirked and pecked her on the lips.

"Now that we have that sorted out, how about we head back? The contest will be starting soon." Drew said.

"Race ya!" May yelled. Gliding on the ice with one foot, facing him, and returning her pokemon before reaching the snow and running.

"Oh I'll win. Flygon, go!" Drew yelled.

* * *

><p>Lesson learned: Using metaphors to hint that you like someone, makes them act crazy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So, you've made it to the end, huh? Hate it? Like it? Should I make a sequel? Should I leave FFN and never return? Oh well. I won't know unless you leave a review. See ya and byes!<strong>


End file.
